


Intrusive

by Palomita_Quebrado



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Stendy, South Park Kink Meme, Stan Marsh sort of?, when u try to jack off but it turns gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palomita_Quebrado/pseuds/Palomita_Quebrado
Summary: For a prompt:"Solo Wendy trying to keep her fantasies to her boyfriend, but eventually she caves and comes to the thought of Bebe between her legs."





	Intrusive

It was late, quiet, dark. The day had been chilly and the night only seemed to bring a colder touch to the air. So a warm long shower it was, awakening the skin it touched and fogging the glass of the single mirror that rested on the bathroom wall. Wendy takes her sweet time, humming a soft tune as she tends to the long tendrils of her dark hair. Despite the chill it had been quite a lovely day. Her and Stan had gone to see a movie, nothing special really, just some action film he had been dying to see. She didn’t really mind what they watched as long as she got free popcorn and a snickers. Either way she always had a good time. 

 

They had become routine now, the dates. They would always start with Wendy suggesting they hang out more, Stan agreeing, and thus a date would be quickly set. Things consistently went well without a single problem. She was content with the relationship, they’ve been together for so long, and she clearly wasn’t bored that’s for sure. Stan was very very sweet, she really has no right to complain. All her friends like him well enough at least. Nichole always fawns over how kind he is. Heidi just couldn’t seem to get over how long they’ve lasted, 8 years is quite a commitment. And Bebe, well…Bebe is her best friend, how could she not support Wendy? It’s part of the job description after all. Wendy has everything. 

 

The shower drain seems to mock her however, and she frowns. There she goes again, overthinking every little detail of every little thing. There’s nothing to think about, nothing to reconsider or reevaluate. Absolutely nothing. 

 

Her hands quickly shut the water off, rushing for no reason other than to leave the drain behind. She dries her hair, patting every little inch of her body dry, and hastily dresses herself. Panties and a tank top, the world's best pajamas. 

 

Finally, feeling complete, clean, brushed, and exhausted, she crawls into bed with a gentle rustle of sheets. Warm and comfortable. Just like the date had been. So comfortable. Stan was comfortable. 

 

She wishes he had kissed her more on the date, they haven’t kissed as much as they used to. Wendy sighs, they really haven’t made out in so long, she misses that. He could be hansy if he wanted, she definitely wasn’t going to stop him. In fact she wanted him to be more aggressive, maybe touch her ass or grind against her thigh. She would take anything at this point.

 

“Hmm..” she misses a lot of things. What was happening? Was he losing interest? Maybe she wasn’t being obvious enough? Should  _ she _ be more aggressive? More assertive? Or maybe, maybe she’s just really really horny. She chuckles at the thought and decided that yeah, her body definitely needs to release some built up steam. It’s been much too long.

 

Carefully, she lets her hand tease the edges of her underwear, feeling her insides begin to flutter at her sudden change in pace. Maybe this is what she needs. Something to clear her mind. She really really fucking needs it. Her fingers dip underneath the fabric, playing with the sweeps of black that meet between her legs and rest below her stomach. She knows she’s wet, but she lets her fingers check anyways. It’s much worse than she thought. She lets herself explore the thick wet cum that sticks to her panties. It’s warm and noisy, slicking to her fingertips and begging her for more. 

 

A shaky breath leaves her lips. She wants to be loud and whiny, but the fear of getting caught is a bit greater than her horniness at this point. So being quiet would have to do for now. That is if she could manage it. Her pussy is already so sensitive from the sudden contact, it must have been weeks since she's touched herself like this. Her fingers gently circle around her entrance, letting the cum slowly spill out and ruin her pretty white sheets. 

 

Wendy quickly removes her ruined panties, hating how restricted the fabric feels, and adjusts herself back into bed, spreading her legs nicely. Her body shivers at the sudden loss of clothing but its enticing nonetheless.

 

She thinks of Stan as she rubs her cum up and up towards her clit until it throbs.  _ ‘He’s missing out, he could be fucking my slutty ass right now. I’m all clean and my pussy is so wet and ready. I would let him fuck me so so good.’ _  Wendy almost considers texting him, almost, but she’s much too preoccupied to even begin to bother moving an inch.  _ ‘Instead of playing his stupid games with Kyle he could be slamming his cock into me right now, making me beg and moan. Don’t guys love fucking their girlfriends? I’d make a great fuck toy.’ _ Wendy groans. Her fingers push against her clit hard and fast, she doesn’t want to cum just yet, she deserves better than that. She deserves to feel good for as long as she wants. 

 

She forces herself to slow down, edging, letting the arousal fill her stomach nice and slow. Small easy circles, each one full of purpose and want. She lets herself relish every tiny movement, every flick of her wrist, every little shock of pleasure that moves throughout her body. 

 

Again she thinks of Stan. She’s always giving him head. She doesn’t mind though, she loves being between his legs, feeling useful, putting her loud mouth to good use. There’s nothing as fulfilling as being on her knees and making someone cum. However, she wonders, no one's ever really given her the time of day yet. When would it be her turn to get some nice fucking head? Maybe Stan could eat her out instead. Maybe she could be the one to cum first. She certainly deserves it doesn’t she? She’s been a very very good girlfriend.

 

It could feels so good, his tongue nice and wet and rough, licking her deep and hungrily. Searching for a way to make her squirm. Her clit getting suckled and teased by soft lips and a needy tongue. Bebe always said getting eaten out was a magical experience, something everyone deserved to try at least once. Well, Wendy wants to experience it too. She wants to be the one getting worshiped and sucked and licked. She wants to be the one getting to cum again and again, while Stan is just forced to sit there with a hard throbbing cock in his pants. 

 

A soft gasp leaves Wendy’s throat at the thought. Her pussy is eager, sucking on her fingertips, wanting to be filled as soon as possible. But she doesn’t let it happen just yet. She stops, only for a second, to taste herself. If Stan wasn’t going to taste her cum, she would. 

 

She sucks on her fingers and finds the taste addictive, salty and bitter. Stan really was missing out. With a final lick, Wendy returns her hand to its proper place between her legs. She greedily fills herself with her fingers, the sound of her filthy wet pussy making her desperate and needy. She wonders how many times Bebe’s gotten tonguefucked, did it really feel that good? She wonders if Bebe moaned, she must have if it felt as good as she says it does. What does Bebe even sound like when she moans? Does she moan? Or does she scream? Maybe she whimpers, either way she probably sounds really pretty. 

 

Wendy spreads her legs wider, fucking herself a bit harder now. It’s getting more and more difficult for her to keep quiet, but it’s even harder for her to keep her mind from wandering.

 

Stan has fucked her good before, back in highschool, nice and hard; he even pulled on her hair when she asked nicely. She wishes someone would pull her hair right now. Bebe has really nice hair, cute and short, it frames her face so nicely. Does Bebe like having her hair pulled? Or is that a weird thing to be into? Nah, Bebes pretty kinky from what Wendy can tell, she probably loves getting her hair pulled, and being used just as bad as Wendy does. Does she get desperate like this at night when she’s alone? Does she touch herself? What does she think about? Wendy wouldn’t know, but the curiosity has her head swimming. 

 

_ ‘Bebe probably gives really good blowjobs, oh wait she’s bi right? So she’s probably really good at eating people out too…’ _

 

Wendy’s cheeks become warm, and suddenly she craves being touched. Her other hand meets her halfway, and squeezes at her breasts, teasing her nipples until they’re hard and swollen. Bebe has such nice tits, cute and full, and perky. Pretty lips too, always red and plump. God and her hips, what Wendy wouldn’t give to-

 

She shutters

 

Stan. You were thinking about Stan remember. 

 

Her body betrays her, it doesn’t want to think about Stan. It wants to think about tight little shorts on hips that are much too wide for their frame, and eyeliner that’s somehow always crooked at the ends, and blonde curly hair that bounces at every movement, and large thighs, and big beautiful brown eyes. Bebe, her body wants to think about Bebe. That’s not so weird right? Thinking about your best friend? No, not at all. She’s pretty and confident and loud and clever. It’s not Wendy’s fault! She’s just a really attractive person. She can’t help it. She’d be an idiot to not find someone like Bebe beautiful. It was impossible not to think about someone like that. 

 

She hopes that little white lie will ease the guilt that sticks to her throat, but instead it festers, and only makes the act dirtier. She’s touching herself, and thinking of  _ her.  _ Fuck. It excites her, and she feels her body come alive at the thought of  _ her _ . Wendy whimpers, her body sensitive and weak and needy. She gives in to it and lets her mind do as it pleases. 

 

Kissing Bebe, playing with her hair, holding her. 

 

Wendy gasps, thrusting her fingers up towards the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her. She trembles and her legs shake, and she knows she’s far too gone now. She brings her knees up towards her shoulders, wanting to fuck herself nice and deep. Thoughts of her best friend making her body melt into the sheets, everything a heated haze of pleasure and confusion.

 

Touching Bebe, bringing her close, mouthing up her neck and jaw until pretty little noises leave her throat. Wendy wants to know what they sound like. Wendy wants to know what she tastes like. Wendy wants to know her body like she knows her own. She wants to drown in it, to get lost in a soul she’s known all her life but has never got the chance to touch. She wants her. She wants her so bad.

 

Maybe Bebe would make out with her, maybe she would fuck Wendy like she deserved to be fucked. Maybe she would eat her out, and give her everything she wanted, and everything she was to afraid to ask for. Maybe…

 

This time she’s loud, Wendy’s voice is a broken cry as she helplessly fucks herself hard and fast and desperate. She thinks of Bebe, with her soft painted lips, and clever tongue, tasting her warm cum. Just the thought of those dark eyes staring up at her, messy blonde hair tickling her thighs, and that pretty little mouth of hers right against her clit. It’s all Wendy can take before she’s cumming hard. Her pussy throbs, the warmth of her orgasm hitting her deep and slow. She struggles to catch her breath and brings her hands to her chest, holding herself close to keep her soul intact. 

 

She can’t think, she can’t breathe, she can’t do anything but float along with the last waves of pleasure that crash against her body. She knows she’s going to have to address the guilt pooling in her stomach, but she’s already closing her eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she can go back to overthinking her comfortable life and her comfortable boyfriend and just how uncomfortable it makes her all feel. 

 

She lays her head back and closes her eyes, her breathing still heavy with shame. A small sound calls her attention and Wendy notices her phone at the corner of her bed, bright with an endless stream of notifications. 

  
  


**Baebae** ❤️: R u free tomorrow? I’d KILL for a cheeseburger rn :’( 

 

**Baebae** ❤️: plzzzz princess needs her meat!! let me know asap, I’m desperate :’(((

  
  


A small smile and a sudden spark of courage was all Wendy needed to make up her mind. Tomorrow. Yeah, she is definitely free tomorrow. 

  
  


**Wendy** ⭐️: Sounds good! I've been feeling pretty desperate for some too. I’ll pick you up at 2. 

 

**Baebae** ❤️: thnx babe xoxo you always know how to cheer this dumb hoe up lol

  
  


That night, Wendy slept with her phone set close to her chest, and a steady heart. This time there would be no overthinking it. 

 


End file.
